Cable connections with battery isolating switches for electrical rechargeable batteries, in particular for starter batteries, are known in various embodiments such as circuit breakers. When disturbance states occur, for example, in the event of an accident or a short circuit, the battery is disconnected.
DE 23 19 412 discloses a rechargeable battery provided with a switching apparatus permanently installed in the battery, interrupts a cable connected to the battery, when a sudden change occurs in the speed of travel, and keeps it interrupted until it is moved to the closed position once again, by external action.
DE 198 25 245 C1 and DE 198 25 246 C1 describe a main battery switch, in particular for motor vehicles, which has a switch housing, which can be fitted to the positive pole of the battery, and a pole terminal firmly clamped to the positive pole within the housing. The main switch is used as a transit or deactivation switch to disconnect the battery from the vehicle power supply system when the vehicle is out of use for a lengthy period, or as a disturbance switch which, for example by means of a short-circuit sensor or a crash sensor, disconnects the generator/starter cable from the battery while the vehicle power supply system remains in operation.
These known battery isolating switches do not ensure that the current is interrupted before disconnection of the rechargeable battery cable connections. Hence, there is no adequate protection against direct contact, as is important for relatively high operating voltages, in particular, before or during the assembly or installation of such electrical rechargeable batteries.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a rechargeable battery in which disconnection of a connection that carries current between the rechargeable battery and an electrical supply network is prevented for as long as a load is applied.